


blood in my veins

by Runespoor



Category: Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5388503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runespoor/pseuds/Runespoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wasn't Eltoshan's parting gift to his sister very pointed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	blood in my veins

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt: "a cursed blade."

Her brother had gifted Raquesis with a magic sword on the day he would die: "keep it close, sister, and it will always keep you alive," and he had kissed her brow and said his goodbyes (when he left she'd still believed she would see him again).

The sword's kept true to her brother's word, through the wars and the betrayals and the endless misery of being on the run, its healing blade drinking her enemies' lifeblood to quench her wounds far past the limits of what her healing arts would have allowed - Eltoshan always thought her reckless with her own life.

A most useful gift, yet he needn't have worried: she won't let herself die before she has enacted her vengeance.


End file.
